


We Are Raising Two

by Sherlockedruid



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baby Watson, F/M, Hamish - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform, Uncle Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockedruid/pseuds/Sherlockedruid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Mary find out that Hamish is missing. A short story about the troubles of having a detective for a flatmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Raising Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story. (Like really short.) But I will maybe write more stories like this later.  
> Really this is just a coping mechanism for The Last Vow. Cause seriously. THAT EPISODE IS GOING TO MESS ME AND EVERYTHING I HOLD DEAR SO MUCH THAT I CAN'T TAKE IT. I mean really why can't Moffat and Gatiss just NOT air The Last Vow. Personally I'm perfectly happy to end this show with Mary being good and giving birth to a baby and John being happy and Sherlock inviting the Watson family to live with them. Like WHY NOT. WHY CAN'T THAT HAPPEN.  
> So I'll be writing fan fiction. heh heh. *bursts into tears*

“John dear, where’s the baby?” Mary Watson walked into the small kitchen at 221b Baker st.  
Her husband John was busy washing up the dishes, an apron tied around his waist, gloves on his hands, and soap on his forehead. “I thought he was taking a nap.”  
“Well yes, but when I went to check on him he wasn’t there.”  
“ Sherlock probably has him.”  
“I looked all over the flat and neither of them are anywhere.”  
“Did you check Mrs. Hudson’s?”  
“Of course, but he probably took Hamish without asking. Again.”  
“I’m sure it’s fine.” John took of his gloves and apron and pulled out his mobile.  
“Sherlock where are you? Do you have Hamish?” He texted.  
“Yes I know,” Mary continued, “I just wish he would ask, or least tell us when he’s taking out Hamish. I swear it’s like we’re raising two children.” Mary said.  
John smiled at this as his mobile buzzed.  
“Solved case. At Park. Hamish is fine.” - SH  
“Sherlock says they’re at the park.”  
Mary sighed. “It’ll be hell when Hamish’s older.”  
“But you have to admit Sherlock is good with children.”  
“It’s a shame he doesn’t have any of his own.” Mark smiled sweetly at the thoughts in her mind of Sherlock changing diapers. Something Mary fully intended to make Sherlock do more of in the future.  
John went back to washing the dishes and Mary kept looking out the window. But soon enough John and Mary heard the deep baritone voice of Sherlock describing the different types of tobacco ash to a gurgling Hamish. The internationally acclaimed detective walked through the door with the baby strapped to his chest. He stopped talking when he saw the parents looking at him.  
“Hullo, Hamish and I had a splendid time. He did beautifully helping me catch the murderer.” He smiled wide.  
“Sherlock, you must ask either John or I whenever you want to take out the baby.”  
“I had just had a breakthrough in the case and I knew that what I needed what asleep right in front of me.”  
Mary narrowed her eyes. “Did you wake Hamish from his nap?”  
Fear crept into Sherlock’s eyes. He knew what was coming next.  
“Then” Mary said with a sly smile, “I suppose you would be more than happy to rock him when he wakes up tonight?”


End file.
